shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Archibald
Introduction Reginald Archibald, who is better known as Reggie, is a former Marine Ensign and current mechanic for the Shell Pirates. Appearance Reggie is the size of the average person, with a small amount of musculature to boot. He has scraggly brown hair which is usually sticking out from under his Marine soldier cap that he wears backwards. Reggie usually wears an open brown jacket with no shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of steel toed boots. His key feature is the "Rocket Fist", a robotic replacement for his left hand and forearm that he uses for combat and sometimes luxury. After the timeskip Reggie reverse-engineered the Rocket Fist, dubbed the "Left Gun Arm" and replaced his right hand with a second Rocket Fist, dubbed the "Right Blade Arm". Along with this Reggie has also replaced his forearms with robotics. He still wears his Marine cap but now wears a new brown bomber jacket that has a beige fur collar and a white undershirt. He also has a pair of aviator shades that he likes to wear no matter what the weather is. Personality Reggie is possibly one of the most relaxed men in the sea. He usually acts very calm in a situation, but only out of a lack of understanding rather than a serene notion to keep calm. Reggie is very laid back and lazy, almost to the point of barely being able to stay awake sometimes. Reggie also has an odd habit of adding guy or gal to the end of people's name or title. Fighting and S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Fighting Reggie typically fights with his Rocket Fists. The Left Gun Arm has a variety of guns built into it for mid to long range combat, while the Right Blade Arm is more suited for close-range combat with his built in arm blades and other attachments. However, the Rocket Fists are still fists and regular punches are still in Reggie's arsenal. Strength Reggie has slightly above average strength. This is partially due to his Marine training, but is also related to his robotic arm being much more stronger than his regular arm. With his left arm he could easily lift something that is twice his size or weight, Perception Reggie technically has the average five senses, but because he can be considered remarkably unresponsive his senses are pretty dull. He can be pretty easy to sneak past if he's not looking at you, and you don't even need to be that quiet. Endurance Reggie is pretty durable for somebody his size. Reggie's boots are designed to protect wearers from injuring themselves when falling from height that would usually shatter a person's ankles, allowing him to walk right out of a five-story window without hurting himself. Despite that though his slight musculature allows him to take a hit. Charisma Reggie is an archetypal ladies man, and that is apparent in every time he interacts with a woman. While talking to a lady, Reggie's usually laid back demeanor vanishes and is replaced by that of a smooth-talking charmer. This change in Reggie's demeanor rarely works though, and usually repels women instead of attracting them. Interactions with women aside, Reggie can be a pretty friendly guy if you can talk to him. Inteligence Reggie is actually smarter than he looks. Behind his relaxed disposition is a mind itching to learn everything about the world around him. This intelligence not only allowed him to learn everything there was to the Rocket Fist but he was even able to reverse-engineer it and create a second one. Agility Reggie's reaction time is somewhat null, since he's lax. However if he needs to move quickly he will, and can run a good distance in a short time. Luck Reggie's luck if average, but when it comes to connecting with women he has almost no chance at succeeding. Relationships Crew Reggie's crew are the closest thing he has to a family, so he spents a lot of time with them. He especially gets along with Gupta, since Reggie's laid back and relaxed personality provides Gupta another ear to listen to his thoughts. Family Reggie never knew his family that well, which prompted to him enlisting abroad with the Marines. If he ever had a family though he'd probably be nice to them. Allies/ Friends Reggie's allies outside of his crew are few and far between, but they're like his crew to him and he treats them with great respect. In fact, the only people that Reggie has really gotten along with besides the Shell Pirates are Sammy, the president of Amerigo, and Dwemer, his blacksmith friend that he met during the timeskip. Enemies Reggie is pretty laid back when it comes to somebody that can be considered an enemy to him. However, if Anyone near Reggie physically abuses a woman he completely snaps and will attempt to do everything in his power to hurt them. History When Reggie reached the age of 18, he joined the marines as a soldier. Everything was normal for him until the Marine Head Scientist wanted him to test a handheld cannon. The weapon backfired, and blew off most of Reggie's arm. Reggie was immediately hospitalized and was put through another convenietly timed experiment by the Head Scientist; a prosthetic multi-tool arm. After this Reggie was promoted to Ensign, awarded a Magenta Heart, and assigned to a Rear Admiral that he traveled with. During the timeskip, Reggie and his new friend Dwemer traveled to Amerigo and helped kick off an industrial revolution. During that time, Reggie became the Amerigoan Staff Chief and became a celebrity alongside his friend Sammy. Major Battles *Reggie vs Aba the Spider Quotes Hell if I knew. Trivia *Reggie's Rocet Fist is visually based on the robotic arms used through Kido's spells in Gash Bell. The idea of Reggie's fist being rocket-powered also came from the same concept, since one of Kido's spells involves lauching his robotic arms via rockets. Related Articles Shell Pirates Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shell Pirates Category:Male Category:Human Category:Cyborg Category:Former Marine